Volksleitung
The Volksleitung (VL) was a Germanic Nationalist alliance founded on the 11th of August, 2006, and disbanded on the 12th of October, 2006 with their merger with the Prussian Federation to form Nordreich. History Formation The Volksleitung was established on August 11, 2006, and proclaimed on August 12 by its founding members. Kaiser Martens, Magnus Nordir, and Der Fuhrer led its Triumvirate, each representing several parties of nations that formed the initial members of the Volksleitung. Kaiser Martens voiced the opinion of the Tauberg Pact, and alliance led by he and Nikanor. Der Fuhrer had previously founded the Alliance of Axis Nations (AoAN), and brought his party to the Volksleitung after then AAoN member Magnus Nordir presented him with the project. Nordir represented himself, Sigmund Ceowulf, and John C Calhoun. Initial Period Upon its creation, Volksleitung members were hardly welcomed warmly into the Cyberverse. Alliances like the International Communist Party and the Libertarian Socialist Federation proved instant enemies as heated debate arose over the nature of the newly-formed Germanic alliance. Volksleitung symbolism, such as the Odal, and political motives, such as their stance against communism and neo-liberalism, provoked much scepticism. Thus, from their birth, the Volksleitung forged a rough path, their members constantly defending the rationality and acceptability of their ideals. However, amongst the strife the Volksleitung began to grow. Members like Wheedle, Charlemagne II, Markus XIX, Chiftelos, Frans van Afrikaaner and Kang Arin eventually trickled into the community, creating a lively and unique atmosphere comprised of people of vastly varying views. Continued Growth As the alliance continued to grow, its first diplomatic contact was made with the North Atlantic Defence Coalition, at that time a newly-formed alliance under the rule of Azure Mantle. Another Germanic alliance, the Prussian Federation was also one of the Volksleitung's earliest contacts. Then led by Joerg Goldskywalker, the Prussian Federation and Volksleitung's relationship continued to blossom as they jointly managed a number political situations caused by the ailing Alliance of Axis Nations. The Anti-Antifa Incident After the Libertarian Socialist Federation proclaimed its intention to attack nations supporting authoritarian or fascist views—publicly labelling this as Anti-Fascist Action (or Antifa) -- the Volksleitung and Prussian Federation were clearly up in arms, as this threatened their ideals. In addition, several of the Alliance of Axis Nations' members came under attack. As a result, Joerg Goldskywalker proclaimed his alliance's intention to stop unjust antifa action with an organisation he labelled anti-antifa. This merely escalated the entire affair. Eumenes, then acting leader of the AAoN in place of the absent Führer Stefan, threatened military action against the LSF if they chose to not declare NKOS, who had attacked several 'fascist nations', a rogue nation. The two sides argued back and forth for a period of days, Eumenes becoming increasingly angry, issuing threats, and failing to listen to his backers. However, reason and cooler heads prevailed in the end, as Volksleitung and Prussian Federation leadership managed to conclude the situation with neither side making any concessions. Growing Germanic Unity To be continued.. See also * Volksleitung Charter * Nordreich Category:AlliancesCategory:Defunct alliancesCategory:Fascism